Gundainum Hearts
by Gods of Time
Summary: 1x2,01 Relena & 02 try to escape their island home. Dorothy kidnaps 01 b4 they can & turns him in2 a puppet2 collect the other4 gundainum hearts2 unlock the ultimate power. Duo jumps dimensions looking4 the5.can he save them or will they to fate b4 he can


**_Disclaimer: _**we took a few themes from Kingdom Hearts but twisted it into a different story. Don't own GW or KH but enjoy

__

_**Gundainium Hearts**_

Once upon a time is how this story should have gone but this is a story that defies time and space. We find our first hero on the beach late for a meeting with his friends. His two most trusted friends in the world Heero and Relena. Relena was a pretty girl that tried to keep peace between all the children on the island. She had golden blond hair with crystal blue eyes. She was delicate soft and trusting. Heero was quiet but strong. His hair was a messy chocolate brown that was never to be tamed like his spirit. His eyes were the most stunning shade of blue on the island. They seemed to hold all the wonder warmth and mystery in the world. Heero on the other had kept to himself most of the time. The only ones he spoke to was Duo and Relena. Duo was the playful one. He loved to explore and play always keeping Heero and Relena on their toes. Duo had long chestnut hair and violet eyes that held the depth of the ocean. He was the happy one that never let the others frown. Well Relena any way. Heero only smiled now and then. One had to look in his eyes to see his feelings.

Duo always thought that Heero and Relena would end up together. The thing that clenched his heart was the fact that he liked Heero. Heero had always protected him and attempted to cheer him up. He allowed him to see his feelings most of the time. But then again he did all those things for Relena as well. That and the blond were always on his arm. He went on smiling and being their friend never wonting their childhood to end for fear that they would leave him.

"Sorry I'm late" He smiled getting to the middle of the beach.

"You're always late." Relena giggled. "Heero's at the cove race you" She smiled and took off down the beach. They rounded the corner and found Heero collecting logs. Even at the age of 13 every muscle showed on Heero's bare chest as he roped the logs together. "Heero" Relena called as they came closer. He wave before he went to get another log.

"Ok" Relena said taking charge "We need surplices. I'll get fresh water and you round up some food." She smiled taking off the way Heero had gown.

Duo sighed with a smile and took off to get the food. Like easy things that didn't need to be cooked or kept cold.

He heard Relena giggling now and then. She must have followed Heero around. When Duo came back with a few things Heero had more logs and Relena had no water.

"Relena we need drinking water." Duo said with a friendly smile.

"I'll be back" She giggled skipping off to collect some.

Duo smiled after her. "Loosing her mind, that girl." Duo said with a grin toward Heero.

Heero nodded with a soft smile that rarely graced his lips. He pulled the rope tight and the raft was finished.

"What are we going to use for a sail?" Duo asked.

Heero turned and shimmed up a palm tree. "Think we could sow a few together?"

"Yeah." Duo said catching them as Heero threw them down. He dropped down some coconuts as well and jumped down. Duo caught them and tossed them aside for later.

"We need some twine" Heero said pulling his shirt back on and walking to their shed with Duo.

They searched around and Duo found a spool of thick twine. "Will this work Heero?"

"Hai" Heero nodded and they headed back. There was no sigh of Relena or the fresh water.

"Is she serious about this, she doesn't act like it." Duo huffed and set the twine down.

They sat sowing the leaves together. "Let's go. Just you and me" Heero said out of the blue getting up to construct the mast.

Duo gasped in surprise. "Just leave Relena?" He asked.

"Hai" Heero nodded as he attached the sail to it.

"OK." Duo said helping him attach it.

"The sun is setting we better call it a day" Heero said after the mast was up.

"Let's go now." Duo said jumping onto the raft, "we have everything." Duo said.

"But fresh water" Heero chuckled messing up Duo's hair. "Tomorrow."

Duo sighed. "Then let's go get some water and go." Duo said he was too excited he wanted to get out of there.

"Tomorrow" Heero called down the beach.

Duo sighed again and headed home way too excited for his own good.

"Sorry I'm late" Duo smiled as he yelled to his friends on the beach the next day. Relena ran to him as Heero sat on the end of a dock.

"Your late again" She said but he knew she was only picking. She smiled and they did what they always did. They raced to the end of the dock. Heero marking the finish point. They jumped landing in the shimmering water splashing each other and laughing wail Heero watch from the dock. "I so won this time" Relena giggled.

"Did not" Duo teased back splashing Relena again.

"Heero, who won?" Relena asked both stopping to look up at him from the water.

"Tie" He said as he always did watching his friends play in the water.

"We always tie" Relena complained. "Someone has to win sometime Heero."

Heero shook his head standing and walking back along the dock. "Don't make me choose between you" He said not looking back.

"Heero wait!" Relena called climbing back onto the dock and running after him. "Heero," Duo was right behind her as she called again.

They left the beach venturing into the palm trees. Heero had a tendency to vanish. Especially when he was force into tell who won or any form of choosing between them. To those who did not know him, Heero was cold but Duo could see so much more then ice. He saw the warmth. He saw the caring.

"Fine Heero, run away! Be cold!" Relena yelled. "I see how you are!" She cried running off deeper into the trees and out of sight.

"She thinks she loves me but I see her" Heero said behind Duo. "She is like a sister. Nothing more" Duo turned to see Heero walking back toward toe town form witch they came. He did not see either of them for the next few days.

One night there was a storm. A storm that circled the entire island and covered the sky over the sea as far as the eye can see.

"The raft!" Duo jumped up pulling on his cloths and hopping out the window. He raced down the beach getting worried now that he saw the center of the storm was over the cove.

Meanwhile already in the cove Heero grabbed the ropes pulling the raft back onto the beach. Suddenly the rain around him stopped. The waves froze and Heero stood. "Heero come"

He turned to see a woman in black with creepy eyebrows and long platinum blond hair. The swelling vortex of the center of the storm was right behind her.

"Come" She said again waving a hand before Heero's eyes. The shimmer of life that showed his emotion faded as he let the raft go. "Come, Perfect soldier" She smiled as he stepped closer to her, closer to her power, and closer to the waiting portal into darkness.

"Heero wait!" Duo cried out running to the beach. "Wait!" He cried out again.

The blond smiled at him stepping back into the portal with Heero at her side.

"Heero!" He screamed but they were gone.

Three boys stepped out. A tall one with green eyes and light brown hair that covered his face, a Chinese one with eyes and hair of ebony, and a smaller one with big blue eyes and blond hair.

"This can't be right." The Chinese one said holding a stone up to Duo. "He should have been here but this one does not react"

"What are you taking about who are you." Duo asked.

"Was any one else here within the last few minutes?" The blond asked.

"Yes of course, but you didn't answer my question." Duo said.

"I'm Quatre this is Trowa and Wufei" he smiled motioning to himself the tall one then the Chinese one. "Now where did they go?"

Duo growled and chased after them making it into the portal. He stepped through and the three turned to him. Wufei was about to yell when a scythe appeared in Duo's hand.

Duo almost dropped it at first but tightened his grip. "What I said I'm coming with you."

"We found the Keeper on accident?" Wufei's jaw almost it the floor.

"Keeper?" Duo asked.

"See I told you!" Quatre cooed.

"What?" Duo said feeling he was missing something.

Then for the first time the tall one spoke. "The keeper is needed along with the five hearts of Gundam. It is said that he looks like on of the five. He is needed to complete the gate way to the 'ultimate power"

"Huh?" Duo asked

"You're coming with us" Wufei growled walking into a house in a place that looked odd to Duo.

"What if I say no?" He said looked around amazed at what he saw.

"To late to take you back" Quatre smiled as they went up a stone spiral staircase.

"Yeah but I could go off by myself and look for Heero. A minute ago you guys didn't want me to come." He pointed out following them.

"Can you open rifts?" Quatre asked knowing he could not.

"No." He said. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"Each 'Indium Heart' is in a different dimension." Wufei answered. "Rifts are gates the allow us to jump from one to the next."

"Oh, so Heero is in another dimension?" Duo asked.

"He was taken by Dorothy" Quatre said as they sat at a table. "She is after the five as well. Kind of a dark keeper if you will"

"So there are two sides we are dealing with?" Duo asked.

"Correct" Wufei said.

"So I will have to use this?" He asked holding up the scythe.

"Affirmative" Wufei nodded.

"But I can't kill, wouldn't that make me evil?" Duo said.

"Not the creatures you have to slay." they are spirits.

"Oh, but it's still a life isn't it?" Duo asked.

"No they are masses of darkness the slip through rifts and consume souls" Trowa added.

"OH well I think I could live with killing those." Duo said.

"At least one of us will be with you at all times" Wufei said leaving the room.

"You'll help me find Heero?" Duo asked to the others.

"We need him too" Quatre said.

"Ok I'm in." Duo said. "So we're a team then."

"Get some rest. Tomorrow we jump a rift" Wufei said and they showed Duo to a room and all went to rest.

Dorothy led Heero out of the portal and into a darkroom. In the center was a stone table with five chairs that sat five old Men.

"I have brought the Gundainium heart I believe to be life" Dorothy bowed. "He is completely under my power"

"Very good" The one with the mushroom like hair. "We can use him to collect the others"

I plan to make him my Perfect Solider. Will defeat their keeper with ease" She smiled running her hand down Heero's cheek. He did not move. He did not flinch. His eyes remained dull. He was her puppet unable to break his strings.

"If you excuse me doctors I will start his training" Dorothy bowed again and left leading Heero away.

'_**. .' '. .' **_

Hope you liked it don't forget to review!


End file.
